


First Time

by childofbarisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Klaus deepthroating a massive cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: While in the club in Vietnam, Klaus and Dave share a kiss. Then, the two goes much further...





	First Time

Klaus felt amazing once he got some blow into his system. He felt whole for the first time in a few days. Spending the night in the club with Dave mixed with the drugs made Klaus feel alive, more alive than usual. The kiss they shared was like heaven before Dave has suggested they head back to the hotel, to his room. 

The two left the club hand in hand and walked a few blocks before Dave removed his hand from Klaus. Klaus kept forgetting that they aren’t in 2019 anymore. That homosexuality is wrong and they can’t express themselves in public. He wanted to bring Dave back to present time so they could be themselves. 

The moment the two got to Dave’s hotel room, Klaus was all over him. Kissing his neck, kissing his lips and shedding his body of his clothes. Dave pulled away from Klaus and looked over himself and Klaus. Both boys in their briefs just standing there. Klaus began instantly worried as a pit began to firm in his stomach. 

“Something wrong?” Klaus asked Dave as he placed his hand against his cheek. Dave sighed and placed a small kiss to the palm of the hand. 

“I’ve just never done this before. Fuck, my own family and friends doesn’t know I’m…” Dave whispered as he placed his hands on Klaus’s hips and pulled him close. 

“It’s okay, Dave. I’ve been with… a few guys. It’s okay…” Klaus smiled at Dave before slowly dropping to his knees. Dave just watched as Klaus moved his hands up and over his crotch before his hands reached up to the hem of his briefs and pulled them down. 

Klaus just stared at the cock that was in front of him. It was bigger than any he had seen before. He was convinced that Dave was part horse with how large he was. Klaus wrapped his hand around the base before slowly beginning to stroke him. Dave just threw his head back and let out a breathy moan. 

Klaus began stroking the hardening cock before licking over the shaft before wrapping his lips around the tip. Dave moved his one hand to his hair and gently tangled his fingers in his curls. Klaus bobbed his head in a way that have Dave moaning loudly. It was amazing. It felt he was on cloud 9. 

What took Dave by surprise was Klaus taking his entire length down his throat. Dave looked down at Klaus and watched as his eyes slowly opened as he pulled away, the eyeliner around Klaus’s eyes beginning to smug and streak down his face. 

Klaus slowly stood and removed his briefs before laying on the bed. He he needed Dave more than he needed anything else in his life. Dave moved towards Klaus and looked at him nervously as Klaus smiled up at him. 

“It’s okay. It’s fine. It’s just us here and no one else.” Klaus said as he grabbed Dave’s hand and ran it slowly over his hole. Dave was shaking and Klaus tried to calm him down. 

Dave gently pressed his finger into Klaus as he let out a small moan. Dave watched Klaus as his head was tilted back with his eyes closed. He waited a moment before he began to slowly move his finger in and out. Klaus loved the feeling of his lover fingering him. 

“Fuck me… Dave, please.” Klaus eventually moaned out. Klaus slowly moved his head up to glance at Dave. “Please tell me you have a condom on you…” Klaus asked. Dave gave Klaus a look before slowly shaking his head. 

“No..” Dave said as he instantly became worried. Klaus chuckled softly and sat up to kiss Dave. 

“It’s fine. I prefer barebacking.” Klaus said as he settled back onto the bed. Dave slowly moved to lay on top of Klaus as he removed his fingers and slowly pushed himself into Klaus. 

“Holy f-fuck…” Klaus moaned out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dave felt amazing filling Klaus up. Dave was extremely inexperienced and just hoped that he pleased Klaus. Slowly, Dave began to pull himself out of Klaus before slowly pushing in. Klaus was extremely loud causing Dave to cover his mouth. 

Dave loved the feeling. He grabbed ahold of Klaus’s cock and gently began to stroke it with his free hand. Klaus was falling apart under Dave. He was stretching him out, filling him up and the simultaneous feeling of him jerking him. Klaus wasn’t one to release early but he felt like this was going to be too much for him. 

Dave thrusted harder and faster into Klaus and let out small grunts. Klaus was the loud one between them and was trying so hard to keep quiet. Dave’s hips slowed some as he adjusted the angle and began to thrust harder against him. Klaus finally broke as his orgasm hit, covering his stomach and Dave’s hand. Dave chuckled some and kept up for another few minutes before his orgasm hit. It felt amazing as he released himself into Klaus. Slowly, Dave pulled out and Klaus just laid there in the bed. 

“Shit...” Klaus said as he laid there. He slowly sat up on his elbows and chuckled. “You should clean yourself. So you don’t get infected or something happens to you.” Klaus chuckled to Dave. He nodded and quickly headed to the bathroom to clean himself. After a few minutes, he walked back to his bedroom to find Klaus curled up in a ball. 

“Shouldn’t you… clean yourself up?” Dave asked. Klaus nodded and laughed as he got up and headed to the bathroom. Klaus cleaned himself up a bit before heading back to the bedroom where Dave was putting on pajama pants. 

“Is it okay if I spend the night here?” Klaus asked. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome even if his hotel room was a few doors down. Dave looked at Klaus and smiled softly at him. 

“You can stay. I don’t mind.” Dave smiled more as he moved from the middle of the bed to the right side. Picking his briefs off the floor, Klaus put them on before jumping into the bed. He instantly curled up against Dave as he carefully wrapped his arm around him. 

“I can’t wait to go home… my family, well, my siblings would love you.” Klaus said. Dave turned to look at Klaus some. 

“Not your parents?” Dave asked. Klaus shrugged some. 

“My mother wouldn’t care. She loves me. My dad’s six feet under and never gave a shit about me or my siblings.” Klaus said. Dave nodded and let out a sigh. 

“We should get some sleep. We have to be up early.” Dave told Klaus. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips which Klaus quickly returned. 

“Alright. Goodnight.” Klaus whispered as he settled against Dave’s body and slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
